turtlessurvivorfandomcom-20200213-history
Karma Comes Around
This is the 5th episode of Survivor: Campeche Previously On Survivor... On Day 1 Albert, Billie, and Tim started an alliance that was cut short when Tim was evacuated. Kim, Julia, and Britney decided to go with girl power, though it all got shuffled up with a tribe switch leaving Julia alone. Marcy and Sam decided that Jess was too much of a risk to keep in and sent him home. With 11 left, who will be vote out tonight? Challenges Reward Challenge: Distress Signal Tribes must make a distress signal using any materials from the campsite. An airplane pilot will judge the signals. The tribe the pilot deemed with the most noticeable signal wins. Reward: Trip for the tribe to scuba dive down into the Gulf Of Mexico Winner: Calkini Immunity Challenge: '' Jail Break'' Winner: Halacho Story Night 12 Calkini The tribe returns from tribal and cheers. Marcy: Ding Dong the warlock is dead! Christa: And all it took was losing a challenge. Sam: Yeah! As I always say, karma comes around. Maybe he shouldn't of tried so hard for Albert. Marcy: I'm going to sleep, night. Sam: Me too. Albert and Julia are the only ones who stay up. Julia: We're screwed. Albert: Why? Julia: Are they going to keep us or an old member that will probably vote with them? Albert: True, but I can swing Christa to our side. Julia: She's playing you like a sucker. If you think she'll stay loyal to a man she just met three days ago. Bye. Albert: We just have to win immunity. Julia: Yeah, we do. *The opening titles play* Day 13 Calkini Christa and Albert are in the shelter. Albert: If it was necessary, would you vote out Sam? I mean he's not much help in physical challenges. Christa: Yeah, I'm open to it. Unless somehow he gets sent to Exile and finds the idol. Albert: If we do get the option to send someone, I say Anabelle, she won't look for the idol, she'll just focus on survival. Christa: She's tougher than she seems. Albert: Well then who do we send? Christa: We'll figure it out. Marcy is talking with Julia on the way to tree mail. Marcy: We're at the point where we target the strong, since they're just going to win immunity to the end. Julia: Yeah, and the strongest is Albert I'm assuming? Marcy: If he gets to the merge, he's going to win immunity left and right. Julia: You could say that about anyone. Marcy: Yes true, but Albert also has Christa under his arm. That's dangerous. Halahco The sun comes up and Kim is doing yoga on the beach. Anabelle is trying to follow along with Kim but keeps falling down. Kim: It just takes practice. Anabelle: I'm going to be older than you when I finally learn then! Kim laughs and falls down. Anabelle goes running into the ocean and swims by Billie. Anabelle: Better swim! I think I see a shark! Billie: But we're in Mexico? Anabelle: Just play along you sour-puss! She starts swimming away as Billie makes a somewhat decent attempt to swim. Ethan and Jackson are sitting on the beach. Ethan: She's like a super activite puppy dog. Jackson: HEY ANABELLE! SAVE THAT RUNNING FOR LATER! Everyone laughs as Anabelle comes up on shore tired. Kim, Billie, and Britney are in the woods. Britney: Us three are still good right? Billie: Yeah, I mean, I am. Kim: Ok, cause the fact that Jess was voted out first on Calkini worries me. Britney: Well we were going to vote him out anyways so it doesn't surprise me. Billie: Yeah, if Albert or Julia goes now, then I'd get worried. They all go join the rest of the tribe and read tree mail. Britney: S.O.S. has been done before. Be new and creative, and win a trip down to the ocean floor! Reward Challenge Calkini goes off to the boat where they get taken to the middle of the Gulf. Christa and Albert are on the boat cuddling while Julia, Sam, and Marcy are in the ocean. Marcy: So much for scuba-diving. Julia: They're the next Amber and Rob, just leave them alone. We can vote them out. Marcy laughs as Sam comes up behind her and splashes her. Sam: Didn't except an old man to do that did you? Day 14 Exile Island Ethan is rubbing two sticks together to try to get fire. After trying for several minutes he gives up and goes and reads the clue to the idol's location. He reads, It's in plain sight, but you might need light, to see the next clue. He looks around and see's a box sitting in a hut near-by. After digging for several minutes he gives up and looks around inside the hut some more. He then sits down and decides to stay in there until the boat comes and picks him up. Halacho Kim is sitting down at the fire as Britney talks about who they should vote out. Kim says Ethan, maybe split it with Jackson in case Ethan finds the idol. Britney nods in agreement and Billie comes and joins them. Kim says how Anabelle wants Ethan, Jackson, and Marcy out. Britney: I don't object. Billie: Yeah, me either. Kim: So yeah, do you guys get bored? Britney: Uh yeah, I mean I'm like always bored. Calkini Marcy and Christa are talking. Christa: We have to vote out Sam, he didn't help in the challenge. Marcy: No, that's so stupid, I mean, why get rid of a trusted ally? I mean we're merging next time, now's the time to vote out Albert, cause if he gets to the merge, he wins every immunity. Christa: No, he is on my side. Marcy: He is now since you're one of the numbers! Christa: He'll stay loyal to me! Marcy: You're getting played like one of those girls who everyone's like, watch out! Christa: I'm done working with you, Albert is going to stay loyal! Marcy: No he's not! Christa: WELL I DON'T CARE SINCE YOU'RE GOING NEXT! EVERYONE'S VOTING FOR YOU! Christa storms off. Christa and Albert are talking. Christa: Marcy has to go, she wants you out. Albert: Ok, I can get Julia on our side for sure. Christa: She's going to make this game not fun if she stays any longer Julia and Albert are talking. Julia: So you want Marcy gone? Albert: Yes, me and Christa, we can make sure a Calkini member doesn't leave. Julia is talking with Marcy. Julia: I heard you and Christa had a fight. Marcy: Did you hear the yelling? Julia: No, Albert came up to me saying you had to go. Marcy: Man, does he not realize since he's in a showmance that it's hard to trust he'll stick with you? Julia: Obviously not. Day 15 Immunity Challenge Jeff: Come on in guys! Today you're competing for immunity. All of you will be stuck in a jail cell and must escape, the first tribe to fully escape and step on your map wins immunity. Losers, I'll see you at tribal, Halacho, you have one extra member must sit someone out, who's it going to be? Anabelle: Me, Jeff Jeff: Anabelle sitting out, I'll give you a minute to decide on a strategy. Jeff: Halacho wins immunity for the second straight time! Calkini, I'll be seeing you guys again at tribal council. Calkini Julia and Marcy are sitting in the shelter. Julia: So it's Albert? Marcy: Yeah, I mean he's in a showmance and will win if he gets to the end. Julia: True, I just don't want him to go and scramble. Albert and Christa are talking. Christa: So you got Julia? Albert: Yep Christa: Positive? Albert: Don't be worried. Christa: I just don't want you to go. Albert: Don't worry, tonight you're coming back and cuddling up right next to me. Tribal Council Calkini comes and sits down. Jeff asks who feels they're in trouble. Julia, Marcy, and Albert raise their hands. Jeff asks why and Julia says that it's two calkini members versus three old halacho members. Albert says it's cause Marcy sees him as a threat. Marcy says it's cause of how Christa and her fought and now how Christa's trying to get everyone else to vote her off. Jeff asks Christa if it's true and she says it is, and how Marcy is going. Sam says it's foolish to always assume. Jeff then says it's time to vote. Jeff: As always, the person voted out must leave the tribal council area immeaditly. First vote... Marcy Second vote... Albert Third vote... Albert Fourth vote... Marcy, that's two votes Marcy, two votes Albert Fifth vote... Fifth person voted out of Survivor: Campeche Albert. Albert is shocked and grabs his torch. Jeff: Albert, the tribe has spoken. He snuffs Albert's torch and he leaves. Jeff: Another Calkini member gone, by the looks of it, Julia's in trouble, head out. Voting Confessionals Christa and Sam didn't say anything while voting Final Words Still in the Running Next Time on Survivor... Someone plays both sides *I'm voting with you guys now, trust me. And a twist rocks the game Jeff: Drop your buffs, we are... Author's Notes *This is where you put your trivia.